


A Call For Help

by broken_sunshine



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-27 01:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12570976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Kate gets help from JJ.





	A Call For Help

**Author's Note:**

> Disclamier: I don't own CM or the characters.

Kate had no idea what she was doing. She could talk to serial killers without breaking a sweat, but trying to breast feed was a nightmare. How was that possible? Why was this SO much harder. Kate hadn't had Meg when she was a baby. Kate had never experienced a newborn and she thought she'd be able to do it. She wasn't sure why she thought that. She was terrified that she was messing up. She WAS messing up. 

Kate knew it was time to give in and call her. "Hello?" The voice on the other line answered. 

"JJ. I need help." Kate started crying. 

"Don't worry. I'll be over there in a minute."  
-  
Kate was watching JJ in shock. JJ had been able to get Mila to finally breast feed which should've been awkward that JJ had to touch her breast, but Kate was too tired to care. Then after that JJ was able to calm Mila down and get her to sleep. Mila was now just peacefully lying asleep in JJ's arms. JJ looked like she was about to fall asleep herself. 

"How did you do that?" Kate whispers. 

JJ shrugs her shoulders. "I've done this before. Trust me I was a mess for the first month or two, but you'll get it." JJ tries to reassure her. 

"I don't know if I will." Kate confesses to JJ. This was supposed to be way easier than it was. 

JJ smiles at her. "You will. I mean Meg is doing just fine. In a few years from now when Henry's a teenager I'll be calling you crying for help." 

"That and once you have two kids." 

JJ looked shocked. "What?" 

Kate laughed. "Come on. How far along are you?" Kate gestured at her belly. 

"Um, ten weeks tomorrow. How did you know?" JJ asked her and moves a lot to get more comfortable. 

"I just had a baby. Also, you look dead tired, but insanely happy at the same time." 

"I'm glad to have you as a friend." JJ tells her. 

"I'm glad I have you."


End file.
